


Mistakes

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, Zeno is dealing with some guilt, some angst for you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Listen, guys, its been awhile since I've written Zeno angst! its just for you guys! Zeno spends time with his favorite girl





	Mistakes

“I was asleep when... my father died,” Zeno said, placing her hand on his cheek.

Kaya frowned, the tiredness showing in her eyes, “Zeno, you need sleep it’s not good for you to stay awake like this.”

“Zeno will be okay,” he smiled, trying to use their third person talk to make the mood light hearted.

“Stop,” Kaya said, struggling to sit up, “You need to sleep.”

Zeno shook his head, gently pushing her down, “Ill sleep when you sleep... how about it...”

Kaya sighed, tugging weakly on his sleeve. She was getting weaker by the day and they both knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Zeno relented and let her pull him down, stopping himself right above her. He was so afraid he would break her with how fragile she was.

“Sleep,” Kaya whispered, “You need it.”

Sighing, Zeno curled up next to her. Shaking as he held her close, Kaya sighed as she curled her fingers around his clothes. Her face twisted as the spasms came, her body to weak to have coughing fits anymore. Zeno held her close, feeling the wetness of her blood soak through his robes.

Zeno felt a sob rising up in his chest. Years ago he could have given her the life she deserved, surrounded by friendly servants, warm blankets, and the best doctors. All he had now was his body heat and these thin rags to keep out the winter’s cold assault.

He let out a shaky breath, pushing his grief down. There would be time to grieve when she was gone.

We wouldn’t make the mistake of grieving while she was alive like he did with Hiryuu.

Zeno decided to hum a song. He couldn’t remember where he had heard it just that it had stuck with him. Laying there, he felt her chest rise and fall against his. He wouldn’t be asleep when she passed. Kaya wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
